Officer Down: Girls Night
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Girls Night a.k.a Gossip Time. Will Emily and Hotch's relationship stay a secret and just what is going on with JJ and Dave? HP mentions of JRo


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright, next up for Officer Down is Girls Night. As the title says. Now this just won't be focused on Emily and Aaron, obviously since they are keeping their relationship hidden. That doesn't mean she won't be asked about it. Penelope Garcia is one of her friends. However we will be confirming that one of my normal couple exists. You'll have to wait to find out which. Have fun!

Disclaimer: Words cannot verbalize how annoyed I am with the fact that I don't own Criminal Minds.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"They're gonna try to pull something out of you." Hotch said. "Especially JJ. She's been spending a lot of time with Dave lately."

Emily smiled. "And that is what tonight will be focused on. JJ and Dave, not us. I won't spill anything Aaron. Not unless you want me to."

Hotch sat down on the foot of Emily's bed. "Do you want to tell them?"

Emily shook her head. "Not yet. I'm still have too much fun keeping it between us."

Hotch smiled. "At least we're on the same page."

Emily nodded. "That we are." she looked at her watch. "You should probably leave otherwise keeping this a secret won't be possible."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later." Hotch said, standing up.

Emily walked over to him and kissed him. "I'll call you after JJ and Garcia leave."

Hotch nodded and left.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily just finished setting out the typical girls night food. Popcorn, candy and, their normal wine replaced with sparkling cider, given JJ's pregnancy, when there was a knock at her door. She checked the time. Right on time, as they always were. She headed to the door and let Garcia and JJ in.

"You look chipper." Garcia said walking in.

Emily cocked a brow. "Do I?"

JJ nodded her agreement. "Far more happy then you usually are on our girls nights."

Emily sighed. Barely in the door and they'd already started. "If you two want to ask something, just get it over with."

"Ok," Garcia said, spinning around to face Emily. "what's going on with you and our fearless leader?"

Emily moved to the kitchen. "You're going to have to be more specific Pen. He's my boss and my friend."

"Ok I'll rephrase Garcia's question," JJ said. "is there something romantic going on with you and Hotch?"

"See, that's more specific." Emily said. "And to answer your question, no there isn't. Our friendship has grown since New York but that's it."

"That's not what Dave's been saying." JJ said, unknowingly walking into Emily's trap.

Emily exchanged a look with Garcia and the other woman nodded.

"Dave?" Garcia asked JJ. "You seem to be spending a lot of time with Mr. Rossi. Care to explain?"

JJ blushed and looked down at her hands. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Emily nodded. "Uh huh sure. Since Will left, Dave has been like your constant shadow. Now out with it."

JJ sighed and plopped down on one of Emily's bar stools. "He's helping me. When Will left I was lost and one night I found myself calling Dave. I have no idea why, I just did. He came over and we just started talking. Mostly about the baby but some about Will. Dave was so angry that Will left me the way he did. I had no idea he paid close enough attention to even care but he did. He's been there ever since."

"Are you more then friends?" Emily asked.

JJ smiled shyly. "I think so but he himself said he doesn't want to push me into anything while I'm pregnant. He's willing to wait until after the baby comes."

Emily and Garcia smiled and hugged JJ.

"We're happy for you honey." Garcia said. "Dave is a good man." she paused. "When he wants to be."

The other two laughed and the three moved to the couch and started their girls night.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Come on Em, it's got to be more then a friendship shift." JJ said two hours later. Somehow they'd ended back at the topic of Emily and Hotch. "You two have been down right inseparable since New York."

Emily sighed and sat back on her couch. "I swear, it's nothing more then that. You know I'd tell you if it was."

Garcia eyed her. "Are you sure you'd tell us? Maybe Hotch wouldn't want you to?"

Emily returned Garcia's look. "And why would Hotch want to keep it a secret? It wouldn't be like we were doing anything wrong. Well other then breaking the frat rule but everyone breaks that."

"You seem to have put a fair bit of thought into it." JJ said.

Emily made a show of rolling her eyes. This was actually less torturous then she thought it would be.

"Yes JJ, I think about a hot wild relationship with my boss on an almost regular basis." Emily said dryly.

JJ and Garcia just stared at Emily for a long moment before all three women collapsed against each other in laughter.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Three hours later, after saying goodnight to JJ and Garcia and cleaning up, Emily was in bed and reaching for her phone. Hitting a few buttons, she waited for the other person to answer.

"How'd it go?"

Emily laughed. "Hello to you too Aaron."

Hotch laughed. "Hello Emily. How was your night?"

"Well we will not be the only ones breaking the frat rule once baby Jareau makes its entrance."

She could practically hear Hotch's raised eye brow.

"Oh really?"

Emily nodded. "Oh yeah. Mr. David Rossi may have finally found himself a woman he's willing to stick with."

"And it only took him four tries."

Emily paused for a moment. "Ok ask."

Hotch laughed again. "How long did they try to get it out of you?"

"Well it was the first thing out of Garcia's mouth. Luckily the topic switched to Dave and JJ pretty fast but then once we got all we could out of that, it went right back to you and I and stayed there for the rest of the evening."

"And?"

"And they are none the wiser. Though if either of them are giving you funny looks tomorrow, it's because they're trying to picture whether or not you could actually be involved in a hot wild relationship."

Hotch coughed. "Not sure I want to know how that came about."

Emily snorted. "Trust me, you're better off not knowing."

"So are you all tucked in for the night?"

"I am, why?"

"Well if you're all in bed then I don't want you to have to move so I guess I'll have to let myself in with this convenient key you gave me."

Emily grinned. "How long were you sitting outside my place waiting for them to leave?"

Hotch chuckled. "Only about an hour."

Emily listened carefully. She could hear Hotch moving around downstairs, taking his shoes and coat off, putting his keys with hers on the table by the couch before finally climbing the stairs. It didn't take long before he was standing in her bedroom door way, smiling at her.

"I think we've reached the point where these," she motioned to her phone. "are pointless."

Hotch shrugged as he walked in. "Don't know, might make things interesting."

Emily laughed and hit the end button on her phone. She watched Hotch do the same before he moved around her room, getting himself ready for bed. He already had a pair of sweats in her dresser for when he did sleep over so it didn't take long for him to change into those, brush his teeth before climbing in next to her. He didn't stop there though, reaching over to give Emily a long kiss.

"Missed you." he said pulling back.

Emily smiled softly. "Missed you too."

Without another word, they settled down, Emily moving away only enough to turn the light off before returning to Hotch's arms as they slowly fell asleep.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Wow the fluff factor at the end of that might be a new record for me. That's just..wow. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks as always for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
